


Moonsea

by cupidsbow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Embedded Video, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friendship, M/M, Other, Outer Space, Space Battles, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Don’t share the past, if you won’t share your heart.





	Moonsea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



> **For the prompt:** "Thirteen being less… perfect than she sometimes seemed to be in series 11. I don't mean that in terms of competence, more in terms of internal conflicts and such."
> 
>  **Thank you:** To mecurtin and sjnt for their excellent beta notes!

**Password = space!**

[[Dr Who] Moonsea](https://vimeo.com/332506133) from [cupidsbow](https://vimeo.com/user48964753) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 **Music**  
Moonsea by Phildel

 **Doctor Who**  
1x13 The Parting of the Ways  
4x12 The Stolen Earth  
4x13 Journey's End  
5x4 The Time of Angels  
5x5 Flesh and Stone  
9x1 The Magician's Apprentice  
9x2 The Witch's Familiar  
Season 10 Christmas Special, Twice Upon a Time  
11x1 The Woman Who Fell to Earth  
11x2 The Ghost Monument  
11x3 Rosa  
11x4 Arachnids in the UK  
11x5 The Tsuranga Conundrum  
11x6 Demons of the Punjab  
11x7 Kerblam!  
11x9 It Takes You Away  
11x10 The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos  
Season 11 New Year's Day Special, Resolution


End file.
